


Why do you care?

by Squiddly_Diddily



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Reader with anxiety, Reader with past trauma, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform, reader with mental illness, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiddly_Diddily/pseuds/Squiddly_Diddily
Summary: Your relationship with Ratchet isn't the greatest. Could that change with time?





	Why do you care?

It was another normal day for you, well, as normal as a day can be when you know giant robot aliens. You've known the bots and the kids for about a month and half now and you're even surprised yourself at how fast you warmed up to them considering how long it normally takes for you to warm up to people sure you're still a little tense around Optimus and Arcee but they try their best to polite and respectful.

You were at the base, sitting on the couch in the spot the bots fixed up for the kids, playing video games with Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Miko, Raf, and Jack when Optimus came out from his hab suite.

"Bumblebee,things have been quiet lately and I'm feeling uneasy about it. I think the Decepticons are up to something so I'm going on patrol for any suspicious activity and I want you to come with me." He said calmly but firmly.

Bumblebee looked to you and made some chirps and whirls that sounded a bit disappointed and his doorwings dropped. 

"He said he's sad you two aren't going to get to go see the movie tonight." Raf remarked.

Oh, that's right,you two had plans to go see that new action movie he was excited about tonight and now he's gonna be stuck patrolling.

"That's okay, we can go another night, this is more important Bee." You say touching Bumblebee's arm in reassurance.

Bee made some cheerful sounding beeps, hopped up from his spot, and dashed to the door to leave the base with Optimus.

You and the kids stayed at the base playing games and watching movies with Bulkhead for a while. Hours passing by while you were all joking and laughing and having a good time together.

Raf starts to yawn and stretch. "I should get home. I have homework I need to do and then get some sleep." He stands up and grabs his backpack.

"Doesn't Bumblebee normally take you home?" You ask.

"Yeah..." he responds, remembering Bee was on patrol.

"You can ride with me and Bulkhead!" Miko piped in, "I need to get home soon too so we can drop you off. Right big guy?"

"Yeah sure little buddy." Bulkhead responded.

"Okay, thanks Bulkhead!"

Miko and Raf gather their stuff in their backpacks and walk out of the base with Bulkhead.

"Wanna go another round?" You asked Jack, holding a controller.

"Sorry, I can't, I need to get home too. But I will definitely kick your butt tomorrow." Jack says with a smirk as he slings his backpack over his shoulder.

"Oh, you wish kiddo." You laugh.

You watch him leave the base with Arcee then you turn off the t.v. and lean back on the couch. You pull a tiny radio out of your bag and search through the stations before leaving it on an 80s and 90s rock station and setting it on the coffee table in front of you.  
You lay down on the couch and pull out a magazine from your bag and start to flip through it, reading random articles.

You were halfway through an article when you suddenly hear a door slide open.

"Primus Miko turn that off! I can hear it in the med bay and I'm trying to concentrate!"

You flinch and sit up, being startled at the yelling mech.  
You forgot Ratchet was here. To be honest, most of the time you forget Ratchet exists. There is a reason for that though, your first meeting with him wasn't the greatest, him making rude and off remarks about you and other humans, and well, you've just kind of avoided him ever since. You know when someone doesn't want you around and you especially know when someone doesn't care at all for others from personal experience, so you just avoid even being in the same room as him, and since he's usually in the med bay working on something it's a pretty easy task.

"Oh, it's you. I thought Miko was in here. Did she leave that there just to annoy me?" Ratchet asks pointing to the radio.

"No...it's...it's mine...sorry." You say in a sort of whisper as you turn the radio off and put it away.

Ratchet looks around the room for a moment and notices it's awfully empty before turning back to you.

"Where is everyone?" He questions scratching the back of his head.

"Oh...uh...Optimus and Bee went on patrol and Arcee and Bulkhead took the kids home." You respond, not making eye contact, wishing he'd just go away.

"You didn't go?"

It was a simple question and his tone barely even had a hint of annoyance in it yet you felt like you were being pressed by a cop in an interrogation room for a murder you were framed for.

"I...no...I...I didn't think...I wasn't thinking about it." You stuttered out looking down at you bag.

"You're acting kind of strange y/n. Are you alright?" He asked with his optics focused on you.

'How would you know? We don't interact.' And it's true, for all he knows this could be normal for you.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I can...I can leave now it's fine." You quickly shove your magazine back in your bag.

The mech raised an optic ridge, "Maybe you should wait for one of the others to get back. It's getting dark and you don't need to be running around by yourself out there."

'Why does that matter to you?' You thought, annoyed that he's faking concern.

"Okay." You place you're bag on your lap and sit completely still, staring down at your bag in silence, trying to take up as little space as possible.

Ratchet is appreciative of the quiet but still can't help feel that something is off.

"...You can come into the medbay if you want. As long as you're quiet and don't touch anything."

"No, I'm fine." You say still sitting still and staring down.

"Suit yourself." He turns to leave the room but stops in the doorway and looks back at you, "Look y/n, I know our first meeting, and well...only interaction now that I think about it, wasn't really great, but...I'm not actually gonna step on you or throw you through the space bridge if that's what you're worried about. Okay?"

You still just sit there in silence avoiding his gaze.

He turns his head back around and walks through the med bay doors, closing them as he leaves the room

After a few minutes you pull your magazine back out and try to find the spot you were interrupted from. Pretty soon you begin to feel your eyelids fall heavy but you continue reading until you can't stay awake any longer and drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a vent fic than anything else. As much as I love Ratchet as a character being around people like him can be very difficult and draining and I don't see a lot of fics that explore that,especially with people who've been emotionally/mentally abused or who have mental illnesses that makes one being around people him like him stressful and nervous so I wanted to try and explore that a bit based on my own feelings when around people like that.
> 
> I plan on maybe making another chapter to this some time but I'm not sure when it'll be done but I'll post it once I can.


End file.
